Electrical power tools, for example hammer drills, buzz saws, angle grinders or the like, are frequently supplied with voltage with the aid of a rechargeable battery. The storage batteries are usually designed in such a way that they may be connected to and then disconnected from the power tool. The detachable connection between the rechargeable battery and the power tool is used, among other things, to replace a rechargeable battery which has been depleted by working with the power tool with a rechargeable battery in which voltage is stored for output to the power tool.
A regular replacement of a heavily utilized rechargeable battery with a new, more powerful rechargeable battery is not an unusual undertaking. However, since the power tool is not necessarily also replaced together with the rechargeable battery, the problem frequently arises that the new rechargeable battery is not identical to the old, i.e. original, rechargeable battery. Due to further development measures, it may be possible that the new rechargeable battery includes a new electromechanical interface device which does not fit the corresponding interface of the power tool or is incompatible with the interface of the power tool
As a result, an incompatibility problem may exist between different storage batteries and the power tool, whereby different storage batteries may not be connected to one and the same interface of the power tool.